The Greatest Kaizoku Story Never Told
by Doctor-Fluffywolf
Summary: What Jack wants more than anything is to be a pirate. He nearly gave up hope on his dream, had not a mysterious man slapped him on the face and told him he was destined for better things. Watch as Jack becomes one of the greatest pirates in Runescape.


_Kaizoku is the Japanese word for pirate. You learn stuff by reading One Piece!_

...

Jack was pissed. Not necessarily angry, but just tired of it all and jaded. That kind of anger. "Why... Why won't anyone take me in? ****, there's not even a position for a cabin boy!"

He sat down in the alley of Port Sarim. It had been a long, long day. As pirates go, he was exceptional among the newbs-paid the actual 60 coins to go to one of the shops on Brimhaven, didn't attempt to talk like a pirate while being new, (And thus, did not sound like a complete idiot) actually studied maps and other terms, and bought a small boat with his little hard-earned cash.

_Who'd have thought pirates wouldn't take a Witchaven boy? h_e thought to himself._ I didn't come as a landlubber _(That was one of the approved pirate words that could be used by applicants for positions on ships)_ knight in heavy green adamant armor, I was civil... and still I didn't get a job!_

Well. He did get a job offer on one ship, but it required wearing a tight larupia costume. He still had been given the costume by the captain of a ship, who'd said to him:

"_Son, I'm likely th' only cap'n here who'd give yer a job. I'd give yer a better one than what I kin offer-and so would all these other captains here-but I in a tight spot. Wityer mug, none cap'n innis right mind'd put you on a ship in an important job. I cannae even putyer as cabin boy, such is th' fear twould instill in me crew. So, try this on!" he held up the larupia costume._

_ Jack-for some reason he'd never understand-actually did put it on._

_ "Good! Ye'd be a great ship's dancer!" the captain observed._

_ "Ship's dancer?" Jack had asked, puzzled with a small hint of anger._

_ "Aye. I wouldn't put yer there, but... S'all I can do for ye, lad. I wish I could make you a better crewman on th' ship-really, I do-but yer mug would scare everyone off."_

_ "What is it with my face?!" Jack yelled._

_ The captain sighed. "I cannae tell you. I swore an oath when I joined the United Corsair, Pirate, and Swashbuckler (not privateer) Forces."_

_ "What?" Jack was confused._

_ "The United Corsair, Pirate, and Swashbuckler and Not Privateer Forces are the loose alliance between all pirates. This alone can truly acknowledge someone as a pirate."_

_ "Well, that's all well and good, but what about the oath?"_

_ "The Oath... that's the whole reason the Forces were formed. To prevent people from knowing what the Oath concerns. And to prevent pirates from going too far."_

_ "What caused it to contain that?"_

_ "You have to know the Oath at that point."_

_ "And that is-"_

_ "Have you been listening to me at all?!"_

_ At that point, Jack flung himself out of the costume, and put his normal clothes back on. "Balls to this. I can't be a ship's dancer, and I can't be anything better because of my face?!"_

_ "Unfortunately yes," the captain sighed. "And keep the costume. You might need it,"_

"What's the point?" he groaned. "I have nowhere to go back to, and there's nothing for me here. Nothing! Well, that captain did say I'd be a good ship's dancer..." he ran his fingers through the costume.

It was at that moment that a man who would shape Jack's destiny walked by.

"Do Ah hear someone giving up on a dream?" the man asked in a strange accent that didn't sound like it came from anywhere in Runescape. Jack couldn't clearly see his features, but he could see that the man had long white hair with black tips, and a red streak going down to the end.

"No, just a man going off to be a ship's dancer, dressed as a Larupia-" apparently, saying this earned Jack a slap in the face.

"You're kidding, right?" asked a woman who appeared to be the man's companion. "That's not for you."

"It's all I have."

"What?" the man asked. "Ah can see that you're plainly a pirate-you've the light armor, you've the jacket, you've the buckler and weapons-but that's all you can do? For a group of pirates, all you can do is dress like a larupia and dance?"

"I can only do that because they don't like my face. None of the pirates here do," Jack said.

"Why? Is your face hideously scarred, or just different?" the man asked.

Jack lifted his head.

The man whistled. "Well, I can see how that would scare some pirates. Nothing wrong though-I was once discriminated because of my parentage, and I proved everyone who thought that wrong. Don't visit the sins of the father on the son, is what our great-grandfather says!"

"My parents? My parents are honest fisherpeople in Witchaven."

"Have they been de-slugged yet?" the woman asked.

"What?"

"You don't want to know," she replied.

"Everyone's been telling me that all day! Whenever I ask why they won't let me on, nobody says! I want to be a pirate-really, I do-but nobody will let me!"

"Hmmm..." the man pondered. "Well, you could go talk to Redbeard Frank over there."

"Redbeard Frank?" Jack snorted. "He doesn't accept, and it's a second rate crew."

"Second rate-huh, he needs to get out more. Just do it. You might find the way to... treasure, or something. Come back if you don't."

"Awright... awright..." Jack groaned. "If Redbeard Frank is all I have, this dancing job won't be half bad."

II

Jack walked towards Redbeard Frank, who was swaying drunkenly near the Rusty Anchor Inn. "That's not a good sign," he observed. "So..." he said warily to Redbeard Frank. "Uhhh... a man just told me you knew where I could find treasure."

"Did this man have long white hair with black tips, and a red streak going down to the end?" Redbeard Frank asked.

"Come to think of it..." Jack pondered. "Yeah, he did."

Redbeard Frank laughed. "Har! Old Haru the Wolf and Axe again!"

"First mate Haru of the Wolf and Axe? The famous man who kicked a ship from the North Sea all the way to Brimhaven?!"

"Well... actually, he kicked it all the way over to here. That's his ship over there," Redbeard Frank pointed to a small ship made of polished, lustrous wood-damaged almost to the point of being unrecognizable as a ship. "Personally," he continued, unperturbed by the horrendous damage, "I blame all the damn zombie pirates."

"Wha-"

"Don't ask."

"Pirate agreement?"

"Yeah. That."

"Shoulda guessed."

"Now, what did Haru send you here for?"

"Treasure, apparently. To finance a ship, a crew, and such."

"Ah, treasure! I can do that!" Redbeard Frank grinned. "A long time ago, I was First Mate under the pirate One-Eyed Hector. We roamed the seas, plundering-until the Customs and Exise office caught up with us. Hector was never seen again, but his treasure remains-I believe that he may have left a clue in Varrock."


End file.
